I love you
by xKissingFire
Summary: Inuyasha needs to express his love for Kagome. But some intresting events seem to be getting in the way, and some horrible ones too. InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry about not finishing my other story, I got way too sidetracked over the past school year and over the summer. I went up north, down south, and even to New York for a day. (I live in Michigan by the way.) So I hope this story will be finished. As I say, I try to update EVERDAY or every other day at least. I now have plenty of time after school to type these seeing as my boyfriend has a 7****th**** hour and I do not. I will dedicate at least 30 minutes each *school* day to this story until it is finished.**

**So if any of you are following me, how have you all been? Please tell me what you think of this new story!**

**I Love You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. It was a warm spring day. And well, I'm sure you all want to know what Inuyasha did wrong _this_ time. Well…you see…

The time was 9:00 a.m., and Kagome was peacefully sleeping. That was, until, Inuyasha just so happened to roll on top of her, drool on her face, and then roll back off, and get out of the hut by the time she woke up to the wet dog drool on her face. He tried to say he was sleep "walking". She didn't believe any of it.

"I SWEAR Kagome I was sleep walking!" Inuyasha yelped to defend himself.

"Oh RIGHT. That's how you somehow rolled on top of me, squished my lungs, got drool all over my face, and rolled back off me, in less than a minute?"

"Of course."

"You're such an idiot!"

"I AM NOT! I was sleep walking!"

"DON'T YOU MEAN SLEEP _ROLLING_?"

"What?"

Kagome sighed,"Never mind."

"Oh and by the way, you wear really cute kitty underwear!"

"I KNEW IT! YOU WEREN'T SLEEP WALKING!"

"I CAN SEE IN MY SLEEP!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

And that is how we got to where we are now. Any questions? Good. Because I don't have answers.

Kagome huffed and turned away from the now face planted Inuyasha. She walked over to Sango and Miroku, sitting down on a log next to them. She sighed and put her head in her hands. '_What am I going to do about Inuyasha…he seems to be getting so close to me. We have almost collected all the shards of the jewel…and then I have to leave for school…he has to stop getting so attached.'_

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome pulled her hair out of her hands, and said in a chipper voice, "Fine!" She looked up to see a black strand of hair in her eyes, she blew it away with her mouth, and smiled again, her white smile lighting up the entire village.

Inuyasha watched Kagome pull her head out of her hands and smile. _'She has the most beautiful smile…_'

He pulled himself up, and walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. She gave him the death glare.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what! You have no right to be sitting next to me!"

"Yes I do! I'm the almighty Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelped out while he stood up and put his hands on his hips. (A/N: Suddenly it is sunset, and the light shines from behind Inuyasha, making him look like God, while his *ahem* private parts shine like they are the best thing in the world. Sorry. Just what popped into my head.)

"Almighty Inuyasha…?" The group all asked in unison.

He sat down, his ego crushed. He gave them all a nice glare with those beautiful eyes of his. Kagome giggled a bit at his cute puppy dog ways. Inuyasha looked over and smiled at her. When Kagome saw this she blushed and looked away.

Kagome announced to the group," I am going to have to go back to my time for a couple days tomorrow. There are a few tests I need to take, and I miss my family. I also believe that over the weekend we are going up to visit my Grandma."

"But Kagomeeh…." Inuyasha whined.

"What?"

"We need to look for jewel shards!"

Kagome made a sweat drop, thinking what Inuyasha was going to say was going to be something cute. But of course, she was only a jewel shard hunter to him.

"You are welcome to come along with me Inuyasha, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. It'd get your mind off the jewel shard anyways. It'd be fun!"

"KEH!" Inuyasha turned his head away with that comment and stuck his nose in the air. Why would he want to go 500 years in the future to visit an old lady that is probably about as annoying as Kaede? And what if she didn't like him? He did look a bit funny in that era…

"Inuyasha…please?"

"Fine, wench." Inuyasha acted pissed off, but really he was happy that he got to go to the future with her, and get to spend a weekend with her where she was comfortable, and wouldn't be harmed by any demons.

"THANK YOU!" She jumped up and hugged him.

Inuyasha thought to himself,_ 'What is up with women and their mood swings? Just a bit ago she was ready to purify me with a damn arrow!'_

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha smiling. He really did love her smile. And her.

**OOOOOH. Haha. Sorry it's so short. I SPENT 30 MINUTES ON IT! :D Maybe tomorrow I'll spend a bit more, but I must do some brainstorming from here on out! Please leave me a nice review, or some constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for spending time to read this! If you ever need to contact me, my email address is on my home page, or you can always send me a message on here.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all. (: I am sorry I did not update Friday, I went to a sweet 16 party. ^_^ I got a massage and I got to go to Zehnders Splash Village, it is truly awesome; if you live in Michigan you should check it out! .?gclid=CP_J98Gug50CFQ7xDAodticObQ**** .**** So now I am updating, and I hope you enjoy this next story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

Kagome woke up from a peaceful sleep, looking down on the foot of her green sleeping bag she saw Shippou with her groggy eyes. She yawned and stretched, laying back down, and curling up. She didn't want to awaken just yet. She saw Sango next to her also sleeping. She smiled at her happy little "family".

After about an hour of some more peaceful sleep, Kagome was awakened by a big bang outside. "KAGOME! SANGO! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Kagome and Sango opened their eyes, looking at each other tiredly, wondering what stupid thing the guys were doing today. Kagome and Sango quickly brushed their hair, and walked outside, still in their pajamas. Kagome rubbed her eyes, getting all the sleepy seeds out of them. "What do you want Inuyasha…?" She yawned as she said his name.

"We made you breakfast!" Miroku and Inuyasha split apart to reveal a tiny table full of…well…Kagome didn't really know.

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking…what is all this stuff?"

"This," Miroku said pointing at some black greenish puffy thing," is fish."

"Uh…exactly what _kind_ of fish?"

"Salmon." Kagome's stomach churned at the thought of eating _that_.

"And what is that?" Sango asked pointing at some charred white thing.

"Eggs!" Inuyasha responded.

"And that?"

"Some of that chip stuff you had in your bag, we mixed it with some of the ramen! Plus that pretzel like stuff. And something called 'dip'."

Kagome and Sango were both disgusted. Potato chips, chicken flavored ramen, Pocky, and Sour Cream and Onion chip done. One could only imagine that taste.

"Uh Inuyasha, Miroku, this stuff isn't exactly edible!"

"SURE IT IS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Try eating it."

Inuyasha took a look at the food, and for a second didn't want to eat it, but wanted to prove Kagome wrong, and to prove he could cook breakfast. He picked up the ramen cup, and took one of those plastic spoons, and stuffed a big bite of it inside his mouth. He immediately turned green, and ran to the river, getting rid of ever last piece of that stuff.

He came back to find Kagome and Sango laughing on the ground.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't edible…"

"Ya think?"

Kagome and Sango went back into their hut laughing, and Kagome pulled out some of the extra pocky she had left, and they ate what they could call, breakfast.

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to go to her era. Inuyasha glared at the hat Kagome was making him carry, just in case. It hurt his ears, and it made it very hard for him to hear her beautiful, soft voice.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to him, already at the edge of the well.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He grumbled to her, as he followed her into the blue light at the end. They arrived in her era, and Kagome beamed at him, waiting to be picked up. He carefully picked her up bridal style, trying not to cut her legs with his nails, and then jumped up out of the well, and set her down. She ran her hands along her skirt, to smooth it down, then walked towards the house. She walked in the back door, knocking her feet against the ground to get the dirt off, then slipped them off.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha waited for people to come down and hug her, but no one came. Kagome looked outside, and didn't see the family car anywhere. She then looked on the fridge to see a tiny note taped to it. She pulled it off to read it.

_Kagome,_

_Your brother grandpa, and I have gone up north to see your uncle, we  
left on Sunday, and will be back a week from then. We love you. See you  
soon hopefully._

_Love, Mom_

"Okay, so they'll be back soon." Kagome said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't really get the days of the week that well.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Today's Monday, so they'll be back on Sunday. That's 6 days from now."

"So that means we'll be here alone…"

"Yeah! Finally! Souta won't be here to bug me anymore!"

Inuyasha just thought in his head what could happen during those mere 6 days…and all that he could really thing after that was, he had been spending WAY too much time around Miroku.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please read a review, and if you like it, please recommend it to your friends! I will update soon!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. (: This time before I update to chapter 4, I am going to start requiring some reviews! I want some feedback please! I believe I am going to set the number at 3 for right now. Does that sound reasonable? I sure hope it is.**

**I love you**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Kagome yawned as she set the note on the kitchen table. She looked at the calendar, seeing the scheduled events her mother had written down.

October 15-16 Test days for Kagome

Today was the 14th, which meant tomorrow and Wednesday were the test days. God, life must hate her. She hasn't studied, and she isn't caught up at all. So far it looks as if she won't be going to college, and she'll be living in the feudal era for the rest of her life, known as a shard detector to Inuyasha.

She sighed and went and sat on the couch. '_Finally, something comfortable…_' she thought to herself as she lay out on the couch, and watched Inuyasha sniff around.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can we go do something? I'm bored."

Kagome glared at him. They had just gotten here not even 10 minutes ago and he's _BORED?!_ Ugh…the needs of a dog. She slowly lifted herself off the couch, and walked towards the door.

"I didn't mean we had to leave the shrine for it. Isn't there something we can do here?"

Kagome thought to herself for a brief second, and remembered, they still have the game Monopoly. Yes, she would sure love to see how Inuyasha would react to that game.

"We sure do Inuyasha!" She grinned evilly as she went upstairs to the closet to get the game. She pulled it out from the top shelf, and blew the dust off of it, seeing the black and white guy holding money. She ran back downstairs and slammed it on the table to get his attention, and knocked some more dust off.

"What's this?"

"This game is called Monopoly. The game is to make your opponent lose their money, or in other words, go bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?"

"Yep!" Kagome was sure she wouldn't lose, she had always beaten everyone in her family and with Inuyasha being from the feudal era, and he would surely lose also. After explaining the rules to him quite thoroughly, she set the game up, and made him be the hat, while she was the thimble.

_2 excruciating hours later…_

Kagome was paler than a white sheet, as Inuyasha scooped up the free parking once again. Taking in about another $3500. She turned over another one of her spots to mortgage it, and moved her piece 5 places, landing on her own spot. Thank god, she thought. Inuyasha then moved 3 spaces, landing on the 'Chance' spot and drew a card. It told him to go to jail, and to not collect $200 from Go. Kagome smiled.

After another 2 rounds, Kagome was still poor, and almost bankrupt, and then landed on Broadway, Inuyasha's piece. And that was the game. Inuyasha had won.

"YES! I WIN!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome looked down. She had been beaten, at her best game. What were the chances of that? She sighed heavily, and put her head down.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"I guess. I've never been beaten at this game before."

"I'm sorry, if you'd like, you can have half my money!"

"It's just a game Inuyasha, don't worry about it!"

"But I made you feel bad!"

"I'm fine!"Kagome got out of her seat and put the game away, shoving it back on the top shelf in the closet. She walked back to the living room, and turned on the News.

"Breaking news from Akita. A fire has burst out in an Apartment building, already killing 5 men and women, and injuring 10. More news on the fire, coming up next." A commercial for Shampoo came on, and Kagome turned away. Her uncle lived in an apartment building in Akita. She really hopes nothing happened to him…

"And we are back! More news on the apartment building. The Richwood apartment complex caught on fire from an unknown cause about 2 hours ago. 3 women have been killed. Along with 2 men. These people include Ari Higurashi, Sensa Tekitado, Kita Tekitado, Aran Urogsaki, and Kanar Urogsaki.

Kagome gasped at the names. Her mother's name was in there, along with her uncle, and her grandpas. (A/N: In case you were wondering, they have the last names of her mother's maiden name, Urogsaki.) She burst into tears. There was no way she could go to school for the tests now. If only she had stayed in the feudal era…

Inuyasha rushed over to see what was wrong with Kagome, and saw her in tears. He hugged her, and then saw the TV. "What happened Kagome?" Kagome sniffled and mumbled something. "What?"

"My mama, my grandpa, and my uncle…they died in that fire!" Kagome burst into tears again.

"What about Souta? Is he okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome had almost forgotten, what about Souta? She watched the news, and saw nothing about him. She presumed he was safe, and that made her so much happier. But what would happen to the shrine? Who would take care of it? Where would Souta and her live? She wouldn't be able to travel to the feudal era anymore…unless, of course, Souta and her moved there…but would Souta want to do that? No.

She cried even more, and didn't know what to do. Later on in the evening she got a call, Souta was on the other end, and was at the Akita police station, crying. Kagome had to go pick him up tomorrow. She couldn't believe this was happening to them.

**Thank you all for reading, and please give me at least 3 reviews, right now it's only at 4! What do you think of this sudden turn of events? What should happen to Kagome and Souta? Give me your input, and you will soon find out…**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who submitted reviews, you are now on my white list. :3 (That means I absolutely LURV you.) I will also ask for 4 reviews this time. (: Please and thank youuu. I also now allow ANONYMOUS reviews, which will also count, although I'd much rather have your username so I can contact you and thank you for your niceness. Although if people start saying hateful things (that do not fall into the category of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will remove the anonymous review option.**

**I love you**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Kagome sniffled as she drug her fatigued body out of bed. She had basically been up all night crying. Inuyasha was there to console her, and slept on the floor next to her bed in case she needed comfort. Why did this have to happen to her. Why did her mother have to be the one dead? Kagome sighed as she dug through her dresser looking for clothes. She decided to wear black, seeing as a car carrying her mother's, and grandfathers bodies would be following her home. She picked out a skirt that went to mid thigh, and a black V-neck tank top. Sure, it wasn't the best clothing for a death, but it was summer…and it was a long car ride there.

Inuyasha had been waiting outside her room while she changed and brushed her hair, and smelt her tears. There weren't many, but they were still there, which made him so sad. He was so thankful Kagome hadn't gone with them. She might've died also. Her door opened, and out came the red eyed Kagome. She still looked so beautiful…

"Kagome? Are you going to be okay?"

"No. Let's go." Inuyasha had already changed into some of her father's old clothes. Wearing some dark blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black and red hat, he walked out the door with her. The car ride was very quiet, and Kagome slumped in her seat while she drove. They soon arrived at Akita Police Station. She walked in the door, while Inuyasha followed.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" A lady at a desk asked, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, I am Kagome Higurashi, and I was wondering where my little brother Souta is, I was supposed to come pick him up today…"

"Ah, right…" She looked down, saddened. "Let me get him for you." The lady stood up, and walked through a black door that said "Holding Rooms". She repapered after about 5 minutes with Souta following her. His eyes were still red, as he ran towards Kagome and hugged her.

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome, please sign these papers and you may be on your way!"

"Sure thing. Inuyasha, please keep Souta happy for a bit." Inuyasha went and sat down in some chairs with Souta, and seemed to be making him smile quite easily. Kagome signed the forms for her brother, releasing him to her, and she would now be his personal guardian.

"Now, we must discuss living conditions. You surely cannot stay at the shrine. You do not have a job, and the money you will get from your Life Insurance won't support you for very long. Especially with you going off to college soon."

"I have a place for us to move too. It'd be with my friend Inuyasha over there. His family will take care of us well, and Souta already loves him like he's his brother."

"Very well then, that's up to you. You may market your house, and sell whatever you want, your mother left everything to you. Your Grandpa left something strange though for you. We found it in his bag, and it was written to a Kagome, I'm guessing that would be you. It's a note." The lady handed her a folded yellowish piece of paper. Kagome slowly opened it. It read:

_Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die._

Kagome thought about it for a minute. Did he mean that she shouldn't be sad about his death, or in this case, _their_ deaths? She sighed, and tucked the note in her purse. "Thank you, Miss…?"

"Miss Eureka."

"Thank you very much Miss Eureka."

"You are welcome, please have a good life, and try to make the best of it."

"I will."

Kagome stood up and looked and Inuyasha and Souta who seemed to be deep in a conversation. She smiled. It was her own little family. "Come on you guys, it's time to go!" Souta looked towards Kagome, and grabbed his bag filled with what was left of his clothes. They both followed her out the door, to get in her car. Souta sat in the back, and Kagome sat up from with her again. She pulled out of the police station, and was being followed by the car containing her family's bodies.

When they finally arrived at home, she pulled in the driveway, and the man driving the car behind her asked where she wanted the bodies taken. She gave him directions, and told him to take them to Smiths' Funeral Home. He agreed, and left. She would have to schedule the funeral.

Souta brought his stuff back up his room, and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I can't believe it…I'm going to have to sell the shrine, and me and Souta will have to move the feudal era. We can't stay here anymore, it'd just be too difficult." Inuyasha hugged her. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt. She was 18, and ready to be married, ready to be his. And he didn't have the guts to tell her that he loved her. Geez…he had issues.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine."

"No it won't! I have to leave my entire life behind! I have to be someone in the feudal era! Everything I've worked for is gone now…"

"I'm still here. So are Souta, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou."

"But…my life was supposed to be here, not there."

"Everything will be fine, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome hugged him, burying her face in his cheats, and crying even more. He brought her over to the couch, and sat with her for a good two hours before she finally cried herself to sleep. He slowly carried her up the stairs and set her on the bed, and kissed her lips softly while she slept, and then sat down on the side of her bed, and fell asleep also.

**Hmmm…what do you want to happen next? I want to hear your input please! I will consider any ideas you give me! Thank you for any input! FOUR reviews please! Right now it is at 7! (: Also, check out some of my other stories and tell me what you think. If you ever want to send me a message personally that I will respond to immediately when I sign on the computer, just email me at the email address stated on my homepage. Please and thank you!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I did not update yesterday. I decided to be healthy for once! XD Kidding. I'm actually pretty skinny. I just wanted to take my dog for a walk, and didn't have enough time to update because then I went to get my hair cut! :D You can see my awesome hair in my profile picture. I think its super cute. ^_^ Tell me what you thinks of that haircut please?**

**I love you**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Kagome awoke in the morning to little white ears peering over the top of her bed. She smiled and rubbed them, making them twitch, and the head they were sitting on move to the side. Inuyasha looked at her with groggy eyes, and yawned, his white canines shining sharply. Kagome half smiled at him. She was still sad and had no idea what to do.

"Inuyasha, will you help me bring my stuff to the feudal era today?"

"Of course Kagome!"

Kagome got out of bed. She couldn't believe it. Her life here had come to a halt. She had to say goodbye to running water, and shampoo...She sighed, and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and splashing her face with water. She looked at her red eyes in the mirror. How many times had she woken up during the night? She couldn't even count. She took a shower, and got dressed. When she exited into the hallway, she saw Souta standing there, and he didn't even seem to notice her.

"Everything will be okay little brother!" She cheered, trying to act happy. He just walked past her, and quietly closed the door. She looked down at the floor, and shook her head. It was time to start moving…

After three hours of going through the well and back, they had successfully moved all of Souta and Kagome's clothes, some food, and some other essentials. She was going to give everything else to a charity. After all, they needed it more than she. She had friends that would help her adjust.

She had one of her mother's friend handle the house being sold on the market. The only one of her mom's friends that knew she was able to travel back in time. She did it happily, and Kagome knew she could trust the lady. Kagome would just have to come back every 5 days to see how the house was doing.

She took a good look at the house, and jumped through the well with Inuyasha and Souta. The only problem was that she was holding hands with Souta, and when they hit the bottom, they didn't go through. Inuyasha had though. What was wrong? Souta couldn't go through the well?

He started to cry, saying that their life was ruined and it was all his fault. Kagome shushed him, and had him put a jewel shard on his tongue (A/N: it's not a sharp one) and drink some water. Once she was sure he had swallowed it, they tried to jump through the well again, and it worked. Souta went through perfectly. Inuyasha was waiting on the other side of the well for them.

"Took ya long enough!" He said.

"Sorry, Souta couldn't go through the well."

"Then how the hell is he here now?"

"I had him swallow a piece of the jewel shard…"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry! We'll get it back!"

"That's just plain disgusting Kagome." Inuyasha imagined that he would be the one picking the piece out, once she spotted the shard. He couldn't believe what he'd do for her. Kagome merely smiled at him, and took Souta to where Kaede's hut is. When they saw Kagome and her brother, they all wondered why he was there, and how.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"My mother and grandfather are dead…Souta now has to stay with us."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango yelled, "I am so sorry!" Sango ran towards her and hugged her. Miroku also consoled her. Kagome only thought, 'Thank god he didn't grab my ass…' And as soon as she finished the though, his hand moved a bit south, until it was right above her rear, and Inuyasha smacked it off, leaving his hand on her butt a little longer than he should've.

"Inuyasha..."

**Sorry for such the short chapter! I will write a longer one next time. But my schools library is closing in about 5 minutes. So please tell me what you thought, and since this was such a short chapter, you do not have to write a review. But please do!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I am sorry for such a short chapter last time. As a response to a review I got, I DO have internet at home, I just don't have much time during the weekends to write stories, so I use my time after school in the school library to write them. I have about 35 minutes every day to write a chapter and get it posted for all of you! If you would like, I'll start posting every other day so each day there's a longer chapter. Please tell me your thoughts on this.**

**mistress-of-kurapika-sama**: **well, nice first chapter you got there... but I was wondering if each chapter had a title...**

**No, they do not. I am not very good with titles, you see. So I just keep them as Chapters. Maybe later on if I give it some brainstorming, I can give them titles, if you would like. Thanks for the feedback!**

**I love you**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" Inuyasha removed his hand immediately, and was suddenly very scared for his life. Kagome gave him the death glare and yelled, "SIT!!" Inuyashas face slammed into the ground, and his body started wincing. Kagome turned from him and smiled. One of the only true smiles she had had in awhile. She helped Souta into a hut that hadn't been used in awhile. It was filled with cobwebs and spiders. She gave a disgusted look at it.

There were only three rooms. She took the smaller one, to help Souta adjust with the bigger room. Even then, it was barely bigger than two of their bathrooms put together. She laid her sleeping bag on the ground, and fluffed the pillow out. She then walked into Souta's room and tried to help him set up everything he wanted. She put his stuff in a small dresser that had been able to cross through the well.

Souta started crying, and Kagome ran towards him. She hugged him quickly, why was he crying? "Souta are you okay?"

"NO! Sister, what are we going to do? I can't stand this place…it's so unlike home."

"This is the only place we have to live for now. Please, just try to cope with it. When we're done looking for the jewel, we can make this place as comfortable as possible for you. Okay?"

"Okay…" Souta sighed, and sat down on the dresser. Kagome gave a sad look at him, and walked into the main room. There was already a place for the fire, so she'd have to set up a place to eat. She laid down a mat, with some pillows around it. She put their plates and silverware in a small drawer of a box they had brought. She also remembered that Inuyasha had wanted to stay in here, to help Souta feel safe. She laid out another sleeping bag, in front of the wall that was between her and Soutas bedroom doors. She would defiantly feel better with him in here, also.

She sat down on one of pillows around the mat, and said a prayer quickly. She then stood up and walked out of the hut. Their hut wasn't too far from Kaede's, which she was very thankful for. Then, Souta could always go over there if he was scared, and she was away looking for shards.

"HEY! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. She walked outside to see him sitting at the base of a tree to the left of her.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"How's Souta doin'?"

"He's…coping, although he doesn't like it."

"He'll be fine, it'll make him tough."

"I think we should get him a dog…like a real dog."

"Why? You guys have me."

"I meant for when we're away, and that'll be someone Souta can quickly bond with, and always talk to."

"I guess that makes sense. I'll look for one tomorrow."

"Try to find a puppy, please?"

"Okay Kagome." He smiled softly at her, and then stood up and walked towards her.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Suddenly, tears started to drip out of her eyes, and she dug her face into his chest. No she wouldn't.

"No! I have no one here…not even family."

"Kagome, you have us. We're your family, and friends."

"I'm only your stupid shard detector!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"No! How could you say that?"

"Because you always run off to Kikyo. I'm just a stupid shard detector."

"No you're not. You are way more than that. I love you!"

"What…?" Kagome looked astonished.

**I know, I know. ANOTHER short chapter. But hey, you gotta love the ending, am I right? Ideas anyone? Thanks for reading the story. I lurvz you all! Give me your opinion on the updating these stories every other day for longer chapters, okay? Unless you like cliffhangers. (:**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Thanks for the two reviews last time. I just wanted to say this time that there will be one day a week I will not be able to write stories, starting in November. I am signing up for the Big Brothers Big Sisters Program, where I get to go spend about an hour with an elementary school kid. I have needed volunteer hours to get into a college, or for a job form. (: So hopefully this will work out well.**

**I love you**

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

"What…?" Kagome looked astonished.

"I love you, Kagome!" Inuyasha hugged her. He then smelt a familiar scent in the air…Kikyo…She came through the trees, and stopped a couple feet in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I heard you were back in the area, and this little _slut_ brought her brother along for good. Time to come to hell with me Inuyasha."

"No. Kagome and her brother need me now. I can't leave her."

"Sure you can, you love me."

"I DO NOT!"

"Inuyasha…" She walked closer to him, and touched his forehead. He backed away, pulling Kagome with him. She snarled, and ran at Kagome. She ran into her, knocking her down, and Kagome got knocked out cold.

"YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo. He growled at her and pounced on her, punching her a thousand times over. She was just clay, she wasn't a human being. She had to go back to where she belonged. Inuyasha kept punching until all that was left was ash. He got off of her, and picked up Kagome's body, bringing her back into the hut, he laid her down on the sleeping bag that was there for him.

_2 hours later…_

Kagome awoke to see golden eyes staring down at her. She smiled. What had happened…? Inuyasha told her he loved her, Kikyo came, and then it went blank.

"What happened?"

"Kikyos gone for good. I destroyed her."

"Really…?"

"Yes, you and I are safe." Kagome smiled at him, and reached her arms out, wanting to hug him. He bent down close to her, and gave her a hug. Inuyasha smelled her hair; it smelled good, like always.

"So what was this about you telling me you love me?" She smirked at him. He turned bright red, and pulled away.

"Nothing." He blushed even more, averting his eyes.

"Nothing my ass."

He turned his head back to look at her. She smiled softly at him. "I love you too."

He couldn't conceal his joy. He picked her up and swung her around. She ignored the pain in her head, and hugged him. He then pushed his lips down on hers, and she kissed him back, falling down to the ground on top of him. She blushed and pulled away. Where was Souta?

"Souta?" She yelled for him. There was no answer. She looked in his room, to see him sleeping on the sleeping bag. She smiled at him. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. She turned back out of his room, letting the curtain fall over the door. Inuyasha laid out on his sleeping bag looking at her. She blushed, and turned towards the fire. Her stomach growled.

"Inuyasha…?" She turned around, but he was already gone to get her food. She smiled as the door to the hut, slammed shut. She went to her room to take a nap.

An hour later, she was woken up by Inuyasha, who had cooked fish for her and Souta. Souta was already out, devouring his. She politely took hers, and ate it. He had two, which he also devoured.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, but I am sick. My head hurts too much. I can't stare at a computer screen for too long without getting a serious headache. My apologies. I'll write a longer chapter as soon as I'm better.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay…well that review count was kind of sad, seeing as I got like NONE. Hmm…for this chapter I am requiring four before I update again. If the reviews aren't at 31 tomorrow, I won't be updating until they are. Sorry, I like to know what people think.**

**I love you**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome sat around a fire with her friends. It was two years after Inuyasha had told her he loved her. She looked nervously around. They all had happy smiles on their faces, laughing to whatever Miroku said. Sango wore a pretty ring on her left right finger. She was engaged to Miroku. How he got her to say yes…only God knows…

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome's head snapped up nervously at her voice.

"Yeah! Fine!" Kagome said and smiled a fake smile.

"You sure?"

Kagome's smile faded away, and said no. Sango came closer to her, and asked her what was wrong.

"I…I've missed my period. It was supposed to start a week ago…"

"What have you and Inuyasha been doing…?"

Kagome blushed at the question. They had been doing…adult…things. She looked down, embarrassed, and Sango smiled, already knowing. Probably from those noises in the night. Everyone probably heard them…but no one bothered to complain.

"You're pregnant, Kagome."

"I can't be. I'm not ready…"

"You'll be fine. You're already 19. You're old enough to be a mother, trust me. You'll be great I bet! Look at what a good job you do with Shippo!"

"Yeah…I guess. But what if my child doesn't like me? Or it doesn't like Inuyasha, or he's a trouble maker."

"He's going to be a trouble maker, trust me. He's Inuyasha's child. But it could also be as sweet as you, and be very quiet. We don't know." Kagome smiled a bit. Sango always knew how to cheer her up. She thought of her friends from her era…and how much she missed them.

Her house had been sold 2 months after being on the market, to a family who had three kids. They seemed like they would take good care of the shrine, her mother's friend had told her. And as to the well house, they just ignored it. They said it didn't really do anything. Kagome occasionally would go through it, to go see her friends. She had told them that she moved far away, to live with some distant relatives since her family had died in the fire. They believed her of course.

Souta was fully adjusted to living in this life style. The only thing he really missed was video games, but that was filled with going hiking with Kagome and Inuyasha, or learning how to cook and catch fish. He even found a girl he liked. Kiki. She was the nicest girl you could ever know, and very sweet to Souta. Souta was 14 now, and according to Inuyasha, almost ready to get married.

Kagome rubbed her belly. She couldn't believe she was going to have a child. Would it be a girl or a boy? And how would it look? Inuyasha was half demon, and she was human. So it'd be quarter demon. She hoped it'd have Inuyasha's ears. She smiled, just imagining the baby. But, she'd have to break the news to Inuyasha.

_The next day…_

Inuyasha awoke next to Kagome, and purred, and nipped at her neck. He wanted to wake his mate up. That was, until he noticed a change in her scent. He snarled. She had been seeing someone else…

Kagome woke to the snarl Inuyasha had made, and stretched and turned over to face him.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" She said in a sweet voice, looking at him with sparkling eyes. He kept growling at her.

"What are you doing that for, silly?"

"Your scent has changed…you're cheating on me." She realized the baby must've been changing her scent. She sighed, and reached out to touch his cheek. He pulled away, and slapped her hand.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't you idiot!"

"Then why is your scent different?!" He leaped out of bed and pointed a finger at her. She slowly sat up, and put her hand on her belly.

"I'm pregnant you fool!" He immediately calmed down, and felt horrible.

"Sit." He then slammed into the ground, twitching.

"Wha wath tha fer?" He mumbled into the ground.

"For accusing me of cheating. Sit." His face dug even deeper into the ground. She smiled, and walked out of the room, and sat down on the pillows around the table. She wanted food…she took out some bread, and nibbled some of it off. Inuyasha then came out and sat across from her, glaring at her.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Well, what?"

"I'm pregnant, did you forget that?"

"No."

"You don't have anything at all to say to it?"

"Well of course I do! I'm very happy! We get to start our own family. I'm already 23, and you're 19. Perfect age to become parents."

"But…what if we aren't good parents?"

"We will be wonderful parents. At least, you will."

Kagome smiled at him, and walked over to him, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and bit her neck, making his mating mark more prominent. She couldn't believe this was happening…

Souta walked out of his room, and saw the two hugging. He made a face, and walked past them to outside. Ever since they moved here, he's always loved it out there. She smiled at his moving form. Inuyasha stole a kiss from her, and got up. "I'm going to go get breakfast."

"Okay! Thank you!" He smirked at her, and ran off. Kagome sat against the wall, rubbing her belly. She must only be about a month pregnant. She still couldn't believe it…she was going to be a mother. She would've never imagined this when she lived back in her era. Nor would she ever let it happen. Shippo walked in and sat on her lap, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Good morning Shippo!" She picked him up and set him on her knees so she could see him face to face. He still had sleepy seeds from being so tired. She smiled. Her own little family. She wondered how Souta would respond to being an Uncle. I'm sure he would love to have a little Inuyasha to play with…

**There! That entire section is 1,012 words. That's the most I've ever written so far for this story. Four reviews please and thank you!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! I had homecoming over the weekend. (: It was amazing…although they played horrible music….except for a few good songs here and there. Since it is a late update, I won't require any updates.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**I love you**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome pondered on how Souta would react to being an uncle, to a quarter demon. She decided she better tell him before the news leaks out some other way. She played with Shippou for a bit, before she set him down and went to find Souta. She found him sulking in his room.

"Souta?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes?" His head snapped up at his name.

"Are you okay?"

Souta put his head back down, his legs crossed. He shook his head. "I miss my friends, and everything from the future."

"Souta, I'm sorry. This is the only way we are able to survive without you going to an orphanage and off with some weird people. Wouldn't you rather be here with people that you know?"

"Yeah, I guess…" He sighed, his sister was right. He knew nothing bad would happen with these people. Plus, they were skilled in defending themselves against demons. Kagome sat down in front of him, and grabbed his hands, smiling a bright smile. "Are you okay sis?"

"Better than okay. Although I don't know how you'll respond to the news…" She turned her head away, wondering how to word it.

"News? What happened?"

"Well…you're going to be an Uncle…"

"What?"

"Inuyasha and I are having a baby!" Kagome smiled. Souta just looked confused.

"You've got to be kidding me. You two aren't even married…" She had forgotten…in the future they were really strict on teenagers not having babies, and being married if they did.

"Souta...Inuyasha and I are already married in demon terms. He marked me."She pulled back the collar of her shirt, showing him the mark.

"Can't you get married in human terms?"

"Possibly, I'd have to talk to Inuyasha about it..."

"Oh…so what do you think about _it_ Kagome?"

"I'd love to have a child. Any child. Hopefully a boy…I want it to look exactly like Inuyasha." Souta smiled, he was happy as long as his sister was happy.

"Kagome, what happens if I like a girl here?"

"Well…you're 14 now. Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm scared she may not like me back."

"She'll love you Souta, you're such a sweetie." Kagome smiled, and stood up, walking out of his room. She wondered when Inuyasha would be back…she walked outside to look for him. He couldn't be too far. The stream was only a bit away. She walked through the woods, and saw some of Kikyo's soul collectors. She ran towards where they were coming from, to see Inuyasha hugging Kikyo.

She gasped, and covered her mouth, hiding behind a tree, fighting the tears back. She peaked out, to see Inuyasha whisper something to her. Inuyasha had said that he killed Kiko...what happened? Kikyo then pushed her lips against his, and Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, and ran off. What Kagome didn't see, was Inuyasha pull away, and slap her.

"I'm not going to hell with you Kikyo! I love Kagome, not you! Why didn't you die?"

"What's done is done, you don't have a choice. I am not able to die just by you doing your little Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."

"What?! You bitch!"

Kikyo looked to her left. "You're little Kagome saw me kiss you, idiot."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He ran towards the hut, and smelled her tears all the way there. How could he not have smelled her? He ran into the hut, and saw Kagome rushing Souta to pack his things.

"Kagome!" He grabbed for her, but she quickly dodged him.

"Leave me alone!" She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and ran for the door, with Souta quickly following her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her. He followed them to the well, and she turned around to say something to him.

"I am done with your bull crap. I am not going to carry your child either!" Kagome turned around to jump down the well. Inuyasha chased after her, but he couldn't get through the well. He had failed Kagome…the one he loved. And for the first time in a long time, he cried.

**Well, that's a sad ending isn't it? The story is over. If you want, I will create a sequel. There is a poll on my profile, please take it! Thank you for following this story. ^_^ Review if you wish, they are still much appreciated.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	10. Authors Note

**Yes, I do realize I accidently said that Kikyo came back to life in the last one. I had forgotten that I had Inuyasha kill her. I am editing the story, so please go back to read it, and it will make more sense now. But, this IS the end of the story. If you want, I WILL make a sequel. Thanks for reading! If you have any complaints please email me.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
